A Love Triangle Solved
by always krissy
Summary: A random solution to the Scott/Jean/Rogue debate. Scott finally decides who he loves -- and it isn't either of them!


TITLE: A Love Triangle Solved  
AUTHOR: always krissy  
DISCLAIMER: X-Men: Evolution belongs to KidsWB, Marvel, and a bunch of people that aren't me.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was written a long time ago. I was trying to think of 'Who does Scott really love? Jean or Rogue?' and then I thought -- hey, maybe neither!  
PAIRING(S): Scott/Rogue/Jean/Kitty  
RATING: G 

  
Scott Summers stared boredly at the chalk board, jotting down random words as the teacher droned on about the latest English assignment. He usually loved English class, it was one of his best subjects, but today...

All his mind could focus on was the love triangle his social life consisted of. It wasn't that he wasn't _flattered_, with either of his choices, it was just... he liked someone else. How did he break that to them without killing either friendship?

Jean Grey had been his first crush. She was beautiful, smart, popular... everything a guy could ask for. But it wasn't what he was looking for. She felt like a sister, someone he was destined to love, just not in the way she might desire.

Then there was Rogue... The girl who was untouchable in so many ways, including her heart. He was happy that she had opened up to him, but the friendship he felt for her was just that... friendship. She was fun to be around when she wasn't brooding, or off doing who knows what with Wolverine in the Danger Room. But like with Jean, all he felt for her was a need to protect her.

Evan Daniels liked to joke that Scott led the charmed life, where every girl fell at his feet because he might have spoken one nice to word to her. Scott found the theory somewhat truthful, although it didn't seem to be working on one individual...

---

"So, I was like, thinking," Kitty Pryde mumbled later that day, as the team sat around the table for dinner. "I think we should, you know, go to the mall tomorrow! It'll be a blast. There's a _ton_ of sales going on."

"I have a film to shoot," Evan feigned disappointment, but the look wasn't loss on Kitty. She frowned, then shrugged as she glanced around the table.

"Ah got homework tomorrow, Ah'm sure," Rogue quickly said when she found Kitty's eyes on her.

"And I'll help her," Jean quickly added, surprising everyone at the table. Jean shrugged when Scott gave her a weird look.

"I'd go, Kaetzchen," Kurt Wagner said, quietly, "But I remember zuh last trip to zuh mall..."

Kitty shrugged. She had blocked out the last mall trip from her memory; she'd freaked out when Kurt had teleported in front of her, accidentally shutting the image inducer off for a few seconds. She'd screamed, then had to explain to the security guard that she accidentally tripped and that Kurt had caused no trouble... It was not one of Kitty's proudest moments.

"I'll go," Scott's voice jolted Kitty from her thoughts, and she stared open-mouthed.

"You... will?" Kitty squeaked, finally lowering her stare.

"Yeah," Scott smiled, "I need to pick up some new jeans, and I bet you'll be able to tell me exactly where to buy them at the best deal, right?"

"Right," Kitty grinned. She glared around the table, where everyone seemed to have gone into shock, "...and we won't bring back a _thing_ for you guys!" she retorted as she ran off in a happy sulk.

---

"You sure shop a lot..." Scott huffed, walking behind Kitty in a daze. They'd been at the mall for nearly three hours, and much to Scott's dismay they had just covered seven of the stores.

"Its, like, my sport," she clarified as she allowed Scott to fall onto one of the benches. He eased down with comfort, profusely thanking whoever had created the idea. "So, up for another round?"

"Not yet," Scott smiled, "Maybe in a few, OK?"

"Alright," Kitty agreed, reluctantly falling into the spot next to him. "...So, I heard from some cheerleader that you're taking Jean to the prom, is it true?" Kitty was always up for gossip, but this hit a little too close to home... There _was_ a reason she always ignored Kurt's attention; she secretly liked Scott, but didn't dare say a word when both Jean and Rogue lusted him.

Scott stared straight ahead, thinking about the question. Kitty squirmed on the bench, scolding herself for asking such a personal question.

"No," Scott said at last, shaking his head. "She was asked by Duncan and said yes, since he did ask her first..."

"Oh," Kitty said, "So, does that mean your taking Rogue?"

"Naw," Scott shook his head, "The prom's not her style... So, did Kurt ask you to go? They are allowing Sophomores and Freshman to go now. Darkholme needs her little boy band to go, so she had to be fair."

Kitty nodded, frowning, "I said no, though. He, like, understands. Besides, some new girl caught his attention. Amanda, or somethin'...I, like, don't think he minds me saying no."

"Oh," Scott nodded, starring at the nearest window display. "Think someone else will ask you?"

"No," Kitty's eyes fell downcast, "Evan doesn't want to go... said something about filming Rogue in the Danger Room; and the only other guy is you, and I _know_ you, like, wouldn't ask me."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Kitty turned her attention on Scott, surprised at his words. "...You _would_?"

"Sure," Scott said, reasonably. "You're pretty, fun to be around, would be a shame if you weren't to go."

"But I'm just a _Freshman_," Kitty muttered, "You wouldn't mind being seen around me?"

"You're cool," Scott shrugged, "So... how about it? Go with me to the prom?"

"I...I'd love to," Kitty stuttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "What will I wear?!"

Scott laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You were just what I needed..."

"Is that, like, a compliment?" Kitty raised an eyebrow, watching him with an amused smile.

"Yes," Scott nodded. He looked down to the girl in his arms. Yes, she was what he needed... Something more then a feeling of protection. 


End file.
